fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira
Mira was a teenager originally from East India. During the invasion, Mira's parents were killed by Skitters and she was captured and relocated to a re-education camp in Charleston. She quickly befriended Matt Mason becoming his girlfriend, however she sacrificed herself to help him escape. She was later brainwashed, harnessed and killed in the Beamer that exploded the Espheni power core. Story Post-Invasion At some point during the invasion, both Mira's parents were killed by the Skitters, and was recently taken to a re-education camp along with Matt Mason. Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" Mira, sits next to Matt as they watch a video about the Espheni, after the video is finished, the students are told to line up. When Kent asks a question to one of the that he cannot answer about parents, Mira interrupts and says that the Skitters killed her parents. As she walks off a group of students surround her and blow a whistle that hurts Mira's ears. Kent walks up to her and tells her that she needs to unlearn this false propaganda, then she is told to eat. Outside, Matt walks up to her and tells her that she cannot act like that as she will be sent out on a bus, Mira responds by saying that she doesn't want to be here. Matt explains to her that this is a re-education camp to brainwash kids into becoming soldiers or spies, and Mira responds by saying like Rolfe from the Sound of Music. Matt tells her to meet him at his dorm, with a few other students at 8pm. During the meeting at the dorm, Matt explains his plan to screw over the guys working for the Espheni, and asks if Mira will join, and she agrees to be part of it. "The Eye" Matt gets a message from Skip to meet at the dorm room after lunch at the same time as before, he does so and while walking he holds her hand, and says it's not against the rules; then is soon kissed by her. He enters the dorm room with Mira, however Skip and the other kids are not there, and Matt tells Mira to leave, and she does. "Exodus" Mira witnesses a few days later, Sheila bringing in her parents, who are later taken to be mutated. Mira, wanting to escape steals a wire cutter, and when telling Matt lies about taking them. She tells Matt that she needs to leave, as she won't be able to hold out much longer and that she doesn't want to end up like Sheila. During the night, Mira hides the wire cutters under an empty bed, and during the morning when Kent walks in demanding for the cutters, Matt takes the fall for her. "Evolve or Die" When Tom and Weaver intrude in the camp to get Matt, Mira finds them walking down the hall. She informs Tom that she knows where Matt is, and helps Tom rescue him. Outside, she deems that she owes Matt one, and causes a distraction so that Tom and Matt can escape the camp. "Til Death Do Us Part" Mira finds Tom's group at the chemical plant, and lies to them, saying she is an ally of theirs. When questioned, she mentions that she did what Matt said, and when she graduated she escaped the camp and threw her scout whistle in the river. She is tied up by Tom for protection, but is cut loose by Matt, when she says that the rope is cutting into her hand. When released she blows her whistle, summoning the team leaders to attack, and Matt chases her as she runs. Matt is darted by one of the Team Leader's, and asks Mira to help him, to which she coldly replies "It's too late for that". Mira then runs off into the woods when Daniel Weaver attacks the Team Leaders. While Mira's deception causes the humans to lose the Volm cache, they retrieve her scout whistle which allows them to unearth the Beamer Cochise shot down. "Shoot the Moon" When Tom and Lexi's Beamer is captured by Scorch's ship, they enter it to find Mira within. Mira tells Tom that the Espheni were aware they hijacked a Beamer and he is confused when she refers to the Espheni as "we" until he notices Mira has been Harnessed and is acting as a mouthpiece for Scorch. Through Mira, Scorch taunts Tom before having Mira approach Lexi to burn her with a glowing stone. When Lexi protests that she's Espheni not human, Mira gives the stone back to Scorch who decides to burn Lexi himself. Before Scorch can do more than burn a small line on Lexi's face, Tom kills him with a Volm poison. Frightened and alone, Mira flees the cockpit and is not seen again. She presumably dies when Lexi pilots Scorch's ship into the Espheni power core and destroys it. Death Killed By *Alexis Glass-Mason After Tom Mason killed Scorch, a harnessed Mira took cover on a different part of his Beamer. Shortly afterwards, Alexis crashed the Beamer into the Espheni Power Station, destroying it and killing both herself and Mira. Appearances Trivia *Mira was a fan of the Sound of Music. Gallery Mira Ghost in the Machine D S4.png Mira&Matt.PNG Mira&MattS4.PNG s04e01_403.jpg s04e01_552.jpg s04e01_555.jpg Mira Matt Exodus C S4.png Mira 22.jpg Mira Matt Exodus 2 S4.png s04e04_401.jpg Mira TDDUP.jpg Mira and Matt.jpg Mira, Weaver, Tom.jpg Mira and Matt Shipping Container S4.png Mira and Team Leader Till Death Do Us Part S4.png 2368.jpg s04e12_251.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Teenager Category:Collaborators Category:Harnessed Characters